Obsession Leads to What Now?
by kusuko
Summary: Harry is of age, he becomes richer, more beautiful, powerful and oblivious. And our beloved Dark Lord finds himself infatuated with the power he sees. Warning: SLOW BUILD UP of harry/voldie. story gets better as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Its 11:57 pm. Harry sighed. Three more minutes and he would turn 17- he'll be able to use magic without worrying about getting caught by the ministry. Its gonna be a long three minutes…

So he entertained himself by biting his lower lip, a habit he developed because of the moments when he finds himself unable to do anything useful(like reading, thinking).

He started moving his right leg now, five…four…three…two…12:00 am! a grin split his face as he took a calming breath.

Shaking a little from excitement, he stood up gripping his wand and went for the door. He quickly casts a locking and silencing spell in his room.

"Yesss!", Harry half shouted half hissed his pleasure. Just because he matured a little over the war, that doesn't mean he was past getting all worked up like all normal people when they become legally adults. Afterall, who was he to deny himself of enjoying little pleasures like this? When he was denied most of his youth?

Still grinning, he went and transfigured everything for the next two hours. He fixed his things, made his room bigger in the inside, painted his walls… Harry's room looked like the Gryffindor common room when he was done.

He wanted to make a fireplace but thought against it. It was a little complicated to plan and he was getting a little tired from spending all his pent up energy.

After casting a Notice-Me-Not charm, it wouldn't do if his _wonderful_ relatives saw his room, he slowly went to bed and tried to have a nice sleep. But life is never kind and once again he is face to face with his nightmares… he may act cheerful all the time but he can't escape this.

It doesn't matter. Even if he's dying inside, he'll be strong- when he charges with all his might and trips over, it isn't he who really gets hurt but the ones who care for him… he knows that now, and the least he can do is offer them a smile of reassurance.

They are all that he has. He can't bear if they are hurt because of him.

Meanwhile, in an unplottable location somewhere, Voldemort felt _something._ Something was there. He felt anticipation. Not the type to feel threatened or anything annoying- it was like he was looking forward to an event that will happen- a pleasant sign.

'_Interesting_,' the Dark Lord thought _'something that is on my favor will happen.'_ Earlier that day, he had a meeting with his men, Severus told him that the Order is planning to further train the Boy-Who-Doesn't-Know-When-To-Die for he was becoming of age.

Voldemort chuckled. How pathetic, fully trained wizards placing all their hopes, lives and safety to a seventeen-year-old _Gryffindor boy_ who is equally foolish, if not more. That stubborn little imp. He gritted his teeth; just thinking of that boy makes his blood boil.

The Dark Lord doesn't want to comprehend that Potter brat. Through their bond, he had several times glimpsed on the boy's thoughts, he figured that if he was discreet, calm, collected and controlled enough he can peak, otherwise he will be automatically rejected from it.

How odd is it that he can't enter if he wishes to harm the boy, and when he gets curious or just even thought of the boy he gets _pulled_ in it. He does it frequently for at first it was only flashes, then it becomes clearer very little by little… he was curious if he can somehow extract useful information.

Harry Potter must be the most frustrating being he has ever laid eyes on. Through their bond he had seen and felt the boy's pain… how could he remain so pure?

The bond is tugging at him again, somewhat stronger this time and he let himself be pulled. Reassurance, completion, contentment and yearning. Voldemort was confused, the potter brat is having a nightmare again so he was scared and angry. It was the Dark Lord's feelings.

He had the urge to caress the boy, and instantly, the boy's trepidation dissolved. Voldemort stopped himself. He was once again confused and a little lost because of the boy. He hated this and the child who is the reason of it… he wanted to hurt the boy again.

He was pulled out of the boy's mind feeling a little on the edge and missing the loss... He called for a servant to bring in a muggle prisoner and poured his frustration down the filthy creature via cruciatus. There he felt better already.


	2. Blind Men

Warnings for ch1? None except typos, spelling and grammar errors.

The next morning, Harry found himself feeling better than the whole time he spent with the Dursleys. Stretching a little, he stood up and went to cast a cleaning charm on himself. He smiled, it felt good. Freely using magic at ease.

First things first, he picked up a quill and started writing for his friends. He could send it later with a silencing spell so that no on would notice. It has been so long and he missed everyone already.

While pondering on what he would write, he noticed his hands, was it kinda… off? He inspected it further and gasped. The scars! Those words that Umbridge had engraved on his skin were gone!

He divested himself of his shirt and went for the mirror, it was perfectly clean but his vision was a little foggy. 'Maybe I should fix my glasses…', he stopped and noticed that those glasses are not even on his face. Shrugging it off, he accioed and placed them on his face.

The scars aren't entirely gone. The small ones are absent but the more noticable scars are still there. He looked at his hands again and noticed that, even though not as bad as before, there were still remnants of his scars.

They must have faded through time. He just didn't see it earlier for its not really his priority. Harry sighed, he made such a fuss over it that he didn't notice that he already spent too much time.

Ah well, he's not owling his letter until tonight anyway so he'll just write it later today. His ralatives will wake up soon and he should make breakfast. It was a routine, he's got better things to worry about more than wallowing in misery for how the Dursleys treat him,

He was in a good mood so, he made something nice and helped himself while the rest of the house's occupants are asleep. He chuckled, he must be getting sneaky- blame it all on spending too much time with an overgrown bat.

After viewing Snape's memories on that pensive, he felt a little compassion for the man. So he tried getting past all his animosity and truly see Snape. Really, that snarkiness and witty sarcasm is one thing to miss… if you take the insults in stride, it was actually quite humorous and amusing.

With the help of old Dumbledoor, poor Severus was once again forced to train the Boy-Who-Refuse-To-Die not only in occlumency but also in fencing and DADA. The man was brilliant. Harry found out that if you're not frightened or angry, and actually enjoy his class, potions was one of the most interesting subjects.

He secretly admired Snape. Hard to believe as it might be, Severus is currently his role model. If only he took time to take care of his appearance and he would be really cool. So Harry treated the greasy git like… a father. '_Though_', he thought '_he probably finds me annoying._'

Little did Harry know, it actually pleased Severus for he always wanted a son. Of course he will never admit this even if tortured.

Dumbledoor was another matter. Everyone knows his prowess but Harry cannot see him with such blind admiration as he can see on Snape. _For the greater good_. The trademark phrase of the aged wizard. He briefly wondered what would Snape say…

'_The old coot must have looked at the "light" too much that he must be blinded by it now!,'_ Snape will look down from his nose and say_, 'only blind and insane people will follow another blind man!,'_ Harry snickered at that. Yep, he had definitely spent too much time with Snape.

'_If you have perfectly functionable eyes, you're a fool to let a blind man lead you,'_ Harry sobered, _'unless of course, if you're desperate enough that even with a perfect sight you cannot see the light and can only hope that somehow, through the odds, you can escape the darkness that threatens to swallow you and the only one you can clutch and is willing to hold you out of it is a blind man who knows of darkness only too well.'_

Harry was too caught up with his musings that he didn't notice his son-of-a-whale cousin walk into the kitchen and forcefully bumped on him. "Ow," he hissed. Duddley glared at him and said, "Freak." He looked like he would say more but the nice smelling food on the table caught his attention and immediately started to grovel it down, seeing to his belly's needs.

At the rate that the not-so-little pig was eating, it seemed that he needed to cook some more, so he just did as the rest of his relatives arose. "Boy!", his Uncle Vernon bellowed, "where's my breakfast?!" Harry opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off "bring it in the living room". Seriously, they say that every morning like Harry was either deaf or dumb.

After dodging Dudley's feet that attempted to trip him over, he strode out of the kitchen to serve breakfast and started doing his daily chores. After the family finished their meal, he washed the plates and went on with his chores.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound of an owl flapping, oh my… "BOY!!"

"Coming!", he rushed to the front door and sure enough was greeted by a card addressed to him. "Hurry up and get rid of it!" Petunia screeched. Harry sighed and looked at the retreating owl outside. "He's gone now aunt Petunia," he replied to his aunt while she was muttering about his 'freak friends'.

He looked down at the letter and noticed that it wasn't from his friends nor was is from Hogwarts, it was from Gringots. Quickly opening it, he reads:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are congratulating you for turning of age and we wish to inform you that with it your full account has been unlocked and is now open for your use. Further, we wish to discuss with you about the rest of it. Please come whenever it is convenient for you for your presence is required._

WBG

'_Wow'_ Harry thought dryly, _'the bloody bank even knows more about me than I do…'_. He went back to cleaning as his thoughts become more and more sarcastic.

Some would think that the Boy-Who-Lived is used to it by now, but even after a few years he found his popularity still uncomfortable and the people who know more about him than he does himself just creepy and disorienting.

Harry Potter is known for his rash decisions and somewhat mindless charging to where trouble is- which is always nearby- but he only does that to save and never to bring the spotlight to himself. He does it for his friends but when it comes to himself, Harry is a patient young man, contrary to popular belief, unless of course if he's waiting for something important and almost within his grasp- only a saint would be patient about something like that!.

Harry just decided to wait until school starts to inquire about 'the rest' that the letter states about and maybe, well just maybe, he could bug Snape to accompany him. Yea, we all know he's probably the busiest person to bug, serving two masters and with the train-Harry schedule but the man needs sunlight! Besides he needs to get out of that depressing dungeon. Its not good for his health. So much to plan and do… next school year is bound to be interesting with the plots that are forming in his head concerning a certain greasy professor.

h-o-g-w-a-r-t-s

Someone sneezed. "Severus, my boy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Albus!" Snape snapped. Although he said that he can't help the feeling of dread that's accumulating in the pit of his stomach.

Ch1 end

Yes, something is happening to Harry, he doesn't know it yet but it will be noticable come school days, look forward to visiting the bank. This my first story- open for criticizing.

Please review, I write faster that way. That button loves you! I made it gulp down Amoretia so… Please,…tell me what you think!


	3. And 123pose!

Warnings for ch2? None except typos, spelling and grammar errors perhaps, OCs and and Harry working.

Lucius sighed for the tenth time that day. He needed some recreation and thank Merlin that Draco and Narcissa went shopping to buy some school supplies right after his son got his Hogwarts letter. It also seemed like his lord was in a bad mood this past few days, maybe he should visit muggle London, cast a few curses upon muggles and bring his lord and fellow Death Eaters a few presents.

And so Lucius did. He treads around the city and did a few things that will probably show up in the news come tomorrow. Until he saw her… tall, pale skin, dark hair and deep black eyes. He doesn't have any presents yet to bring to his lord and he just found a presentable candidate. He looked around the building and found out that there are a lot of, dare he use that word on muggles, beautiful people. Hm. Next time, he'll go here directly and use these muggles for 'recreation' and some experiments maybe. Lucius doesn't want to deal with ugly people.

He hid in the shadows and went for the woman that first caught his attention. Doing a quick job, he kidnapped her and brought the onyx-eyed woman to their Head Quarters. '_Muggles really are useful for things like this…'_ he briefly thought as he watched her get raped and tortured and then he realized why she caught his attention in the first place…as in his eyes, he only saw the pale features and the hair and eye color, but thought of an entirely different person.

Early in the morning, that woman died for the Dark Lord mercilessly placed her under the cruciatus. Her screams were glorious… the only reason Lucius insists on using women, is that men's screams are nowhere near as lustful.

#4 Pivet Drive

_'We need to get rid of that freak for even a while…'_ Petunia Dursley mused. It had always occurred to her to just kill/sell or whatever nasty things one can do just to rid herself and her family of that boy. She admits that she can't just kill someone, she isn't a freak murderer after all, she is also a perfectly normal citizen and should abide by the law, at least in public. Her freak sister's child is the dirt on her shoes and her family can't truly enjoy their time with him around… for 17 years… that's it! The boy is quite old now, its time to put him to work!

She shuffled to the living room to find her husband but stopped in her tracks as she heard the sound of a big bird flapping. She shivered because she knew that noise… "BOY!!" she heard her husband shout followed by her good-for-nothing nephew's answer. God, she hates that boy. She was actually in a good mood and his fellow freak friend's bird just have to show up!

Petunia followed Harry and shrieked at him "Hurry up and get rid of it!", she heard him reply as she continued in her way to Vernon all the while muttering to herself. She saw her husband stand, probably to go punish the boy but she stopped him- she needs to tell Vernon about her plan.

"I've been thinking about the boy," she started, "and just thought up of the perfect plan to free ourselves of him!" that got her husbands interest and so she continued. "He's old enough, he just turned 17 today and maybe later we can send him out to look for a job!"

"But we have plans for today, why do we have to sacrifice it just for him?" Vernon answered, "it's my day off and I have to look for…" but he was cut off.

"Let him look for a job on his own! If he somehow gets lost, even better. If he manages to get a job, we won't have to deal with him that much during the day, we could go out without bringing him and when we do, he's not here so we have nothing to worry about," Petunia said triumphantly. What could he possibly do without his lovely wife. "Just bring him to the city and _let nature take its course!_"

That is why, after his chores, Harry found himself seated in the backseat of Vernon's car with the whale telling him about how they should have thought of this sooner, how he should get a job that will suite freaks like him that involves heavy labor and so on… obviously not about to tell him _how._ And as they entered the city, he was immediately dumped out of the car with his uncle telling him that they will meet here again this evening and not specifically what time.

We all know that when one normally applies for a job, a resume, proper attire and etc. are needed. But then, the Dursleys expect Harry to find a job being a garbage boy perhaps? Or any job that doesn't require any of those mentioned above.

Harry turned to look for his uncle but the watched as the supposedly fat man move ridiculously fast as he entered his car and sped out. No matter how many weird things happen to him, the emotion called shock stays stubbornly intact in Harry. He was lost, with no money. At least he had breakfast three and a half hours ago. He sighed resignedly and begun the so-called job hunting.

The streets were busy but he was able to adapt rapidly in the slightly foreign surroundings. It was just like in Diagon Alley, just different in design and culture… he tried to convince himself. Good thing he's got his wand strapped in his thigh. Another trait that he acquired over the war was being paranoid about everything- now he is never without a wand and always had Hedwig ready to contact with the help of a charm he had learnt about calling familiars. Thanks to Hermione.

Harry bit his lower lip again. What was he supposed to do? Stop somewhere and ask 'hey ma'am, I need a job or I'll get kicked out of the house that's supposed to protect me with some blasted wards.' now that it is mentioned, he currently isn't under said wards, a worrisome situation, let's just hope that Death Eaters don't go shopping in muggle London. He was getting a little dizzy, from not knowing where to start. Maybe he should rest and calm himself.

It was a little hot, he was sweaty and dirty... he looks like a beggar so he looked longingly at a random fountain… the water looked tempting and his throat suddenly felt dry. Unknowingly, he concentrated on the fountain too much and the water in it suddenly moved half a meter around its diameter. "Arhg!" apparently also hitting someone.

Harry snapped out of his musings as he noticed whats happening and rushed to where a man or woman might be hurt but the water didn't stop until he willed his accidental magic to calm down, getting himself wet in the process. Harry was startled of course, his magic never did things like this but he was sure he was responsible because he felt a tug.

But his latest accidental magic was on the bottom of his worry list because it seemed that the victim was knocked out. He already caused too much trouble and he can't risk doing magic in public. Harry started shaking the unknown woman and watched as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

The first thing that she saw was the most startling green eyes that seemed to glow, her breathing hitched and she started a coughing fit. The person beside her helped her sit up and when she properly looked at said person, she was startled even more. Wet raven hair was framing a very beautiful face, wide green eyes under thick bangs, high cheek bones, full red lips, these features stand out even more in the person's pale complexion. "Are you interested in becoming a model?" she blurted out, "are you okay?" he asked simultaneously with her.

"Oh my! We should probably change" she said, for the first time taking note of her situation. "I'm Anne by the way. I'm a modeling scout." There's no way she was going to let this young man go without at least trying to scout him. So she dragged Harry into a building using the excuse that he needs to change, and she should help him because he saved her.

Quickly ushering him inside, there wasn't much fuss because most of the people in her agency are working, she led him in a dressing room and made him wear something nice. "But ma'am, there really is no nee-" Harry started as he was pushed inside and the clothes shoved at him. "I insist!" Anne argued, just because she was curious as to what the boy would look with nice clothes and out of the rags that he is currently wearing. She closed the curtains before further debate and waited.

After a while the young man came out looking every bit like a modern prince. "Er, um, my name is Harry and th-thank you," he blushed under her appreciative gaze. She was a pretty blond with sparkling blue eyes and looked like in her late twenties or early thirties. He noticed, she was also wearing something dry by now _'that was fast'_

"Oh, don't worry about it Harry," she purred "but what do you think about my offer of becoming a model? Its not hard at all! You just have to strike a few poses, get your pictures taken and you'll get paid."

Harry beamed at that- it doesn't sound so hard. Making exhibitions on a broom instructed by his team for the sake of fans sounds difficult when compared to this. He quickly accepted the offer and spent a few hours learning how to walk and observing others who are like him. They fed him some odd tasting meat during lunch- which he later knew wasn't meat but roots… things vegetarians eat.-, fixed his messy hair that he discovered was a few inches below his shoulder if it wasn't messy and had it trimmed. They also placed some lotion on his skin after he got a proper bath and at 2:00 pm he found himself looking at the mirror.

He twitched. In Harry's opinion, he looked like a rich snot. In another's opinion though, he looked absolutely stunning dressed in white flowing silk. An elven prince that stepped out of a story book.

"Now Harry," said a man holding a camera, "why don't you pretend to attack me?" _'Attack?'_ Harry thought and just shrugged. He leaned his upper body slightly and motioned hands as if he was flicking a wand- exaggerating the arm movements but with open palms, accidentally creating a gust of wind- making him look glorious. "Originality!" the man exclaimed "I like it!" Harry didn't even notice the appreciative stares that he was getting. He only felt the malicious glares sent his way._ 'who cares...'_

Anne watched everything with interest. The boy is a natural, lucky catch! She hit it big time. She's never going to let this one go, therefore he shall be given a big pay and a lot of benefits. In case other agencies took interest.

Harry's day couldn't get any better with his luck… that's why if you're wondering, yes, that _is_ the building where Lucius just stopped by to kidnap the pretty lady who died under Voldemort's cruciatus.

Ch2 end

Please review, I write faster that way. That button loves you! I made it gulp down Amoretia so… Please,…tell me what you think!


	4. When I Need Comfort

i have no excuses for the_ very_ late update, please forgive me. thanks to all the reviews and i'm sorry for any mistake in the story. please forgive me.

warnings are still the same and disclaimers(i don't own HP; duh)

* * *

As a child, Harry had endured occasional beating sessions, there was a time he remembered being sacked and got hit, so that his uncle won't leave some tell-tale bruises and scars. If there were indeed some evidence, his relatives will only brush it off as accidents or to the bullies he meets at school because of his unproven bad attitude. During the years, he developed stamina and endurance, no matter the circumstances. It was also partly because he called on that something that always, everywhere, accompanies him and takes away the loneliness. It connected him to things he knows not, but his instincs yearn to reach.

It helped him and healed him, kept him sane and embraced him, later after eleven years in this planet, he knew of its identity, magic. Harry Potter knows he is nothing without it. It is the reason he is the Boy Who Lived, it is the reason for his parents' sacrifice, of his pain. But it is also the reason for him meeting the people he cherishes, his life.

He is ever grateful to magic, that in times like this, it is something that occupies his mind.

Placing his elbows on the table, he let out a sigh. He was tired and dizzy and a little confused from the change of outfits, his heavy make-up, and blinding camera flashes, and it was already his break. He doesn't know why he was so tired, when it was nothing compared to doing chores or Quidditch and he's got a lot of questions. Like how come he can see clearly now, more than when he wears his glasses(that got lost near the fountain, maybe). Such details the he never knew existed and magnificent edges that made everything look artistic. And his scars… his skin was now completely flawless(save his lightning bolt scar), only after a few hours since he last inspected his it.

And he only noticed it when a co-worker pointed out that his skin was lovely and his very unique eyes. He'll just ask Hermione about this, he vaguely remembers hearing something like having changes after turning seventeen. It was no use thinking about it alone, he'll enter a circular thinking that will either go far, far away from the point, or continue round and round in a single topic that will only make his head spin, nothing productive at all.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit him, he wanted to give in but in this place, he isn't familiar of, where he only got pulled in by Anne, he isn't allowed to let his guard down. He felt for his wand, still there. His vision blurred and he can hear a faint sound, that of a child, a boy perhaps and a few others who are laughing at something or someone. And so he fell in darkness.

* * *

It was for a good reason that Lord Voldemort almost never slept. But he can't deny his need of it, for his newly acquired body and for his mind. He needed sleep or else his occlumency barriers would weaken.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he can see them. Back in that orphanage, more than half a century a ago a child lied on the filthy streets faced down. Dirty roof water from the rain soaking him and his wounds, probably contaminating it too.

He tried to get up but whenever he attempted to do so, someone would throw a rock, in the size of a fist at him and he would fall back down, so he gave up. The scenery changed. He is at the rooftop of the orphanage, getting beaten down. He doesn't know why but he is convinced that he deserved it. He's in a bed now, along with a few roommates and a lovely lady who is currently teaching them how to read and write. She was the only person that praised him in his existence.

She said that he learns faster than anyone. They were trying to write now and he is familiar with all the spelling because she taught them to read. "Ok, children, whoever gets this right gets a price! Now, write your name on the piece of paper given to you."

He tried and showed it to the lady, she looked at him with concerned eyes.

Later that day, he learned that his name was Tom Riddle, not Freak- as he was always called. Everyone treated him differently but he thought he deserved it. But that lady noticed and told him 'you may not know it now but life isn't supposed to be this hard.'

She cared for him like a mother would but she can't adopt him, she was very poor. So he thought of pleasing her. He stared at the rain, the sun mostly hidden, but a ray of light went though the clouds. It was beautiful. The rain droplets that was reached by the sunlight looked like falling, glittering gems.

He reached for it and the droplets obeyed him, he was amazed but more importantly, he could show the lady something nice. He searched for her and saw her by the kitchen dicing up a vegetable. He smiled and called for her, then he manipulated the water and made it glow.

Her smile faltered and her eyes widened, her expression taking in a crazed look, her hands shook, the hand that was holding a knife, gripped it and went for his throat. He was scared and he ran. Everytime the lady looked at him now, it was with hatred and coldness, he made her angry… that's right! He deserved every pain, that's right…

A boy, same age as him, passed by, his small hands entwined to a bigger one that belonged to a woman with flaming Red hair. A vehicle passed by and got the kid wet. He cried and the redhead tried comforting him, Tom's eyes widened when the kid some how manipulated the redhead's necklace to come to his hands and tugged it.

The woman got nervous and looked around, Tom feared for the boy but instead of hurting him, the woman smiled, her face full of what Tom can recognize as pride, and hugged the boy close to her and entered her house.

Big, fat tears streamed down his pale face from his dull eyes…

He didn't deserve it. Those who are laughing at him, they will pay!

"I love your eyes," Tom whipped his head and saw an ancient man, about eighty years old, "full of hate…" the old man mused. Tom scurried away, but the guy took hold of his arm.

"who are you?" his child-like voice rasped from being not used. "I was well known as Jack." He replied. "You've been hurt, I can see it. You have power and potential, I can feel it. You are still young, too." He chuckled and laughed ominously as he dragged the child to a dark alley.

"Where are you taking me?" the man pulled out a whip from his coat "what are you doing? Ah!!" the first blow stinged. The man laughed. "Hate me." another blow "you don't deserve this" and another. "man is cruel" and another "and hurting is fun" the blow became stronger. "you should learn to hurt them too, when you have power…"

The whipping became frantic and after a while, Tom passed out and woke up with children throwing rocks at him. He screamed, so loud he can taste blood in his mouth. Then his pain went away, his body being rocked back and forth as he heard a low sobbing coming from the person… embracing…him.

He froze, he didn't notice anyone coming near. Then he looked up and stared to tearful Jade orbs.

He was no longer in a dark alley or any place that he could recognize… only white… pure endless white. And the person hugging him is there too. He reluctantly pulled back and stared at the person fully, just as he did so, a black shadow emitted from the green-eyed teen and went for him. He only remembered the thought of recognizing the male and those hands that attempted to touch him, and the caring expression he wore.

In the dungeons, the torches flickered, the walls rumbled as a pained scream echoed in the corridors coming from the room of Lord Voldemort. In his room he convulsed and screamed as a part of his soul forcefully came back to its owner.

Harry woke up feeling more free and light-hearted than anytime in his life. He vaguely remembered the boy that went through things much more painful than he had, remembering, his heart clenched again, he wanted to benear that boy, because somehow, he felt that he was needed by that lonely soul and he doesn't know why but he felt that he needed him too.

* * *

please review and if you are observant enough. we had a popular guest here! tell me who he is in the reviews if you know. clue; he was popular in london during 1880s(made everyone panic), lol.


	5. Behind The Door is Another Door

this is the part where the warnings and disclaimers are supposed to be but since we all already know it, let's just skip to the main part shall we? objections? none(if there is, review and i'll do this)

since we've violated Tom's past, lets take a peak at Harry's 'possible' future. there will be some revelations here to make your imaginations work for the next chapter.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I really have to go now, my uncle should be expecting me and I have to prepare for school, I only have a week left." Harry explained to his boss.

"I understand honey." She chirped, "if that's the case we should give you a means of contact! Marcus!" she called as she spotted a person who just entered; a new arrival. A balding fat guy, wearing old clothes that has seen better days came near them. His eyes flickered to Harry and back to Anne and said "what?" in a somehow irritated tone.

"He's going home, I can't contact him so I need you to give him a cell phone."

"Then why don't you go upstairs to get one. We have a few extra-"

"Can't you just give him yours? Its already full of contacts, so its easier to message him, pwease" Anne tried to look hopeful and pitiful but failed miserably- it gave a frightening effect.

Marcus' right eye twitched "You do realize that _I_ am your _boss_ right?"

"Oh, come on! You barely do any work, dad, and you're only here whenever you feel like it(its 6pm too!)" she seemed to realize something and turned to Harry. "Oh my, where are my manners? Marcus, this is Harry Potter, I saw him earlier and scouted him, he's a great catch! I didn't give him the chance to escape" she laughed "Harry, this is my father. Yes, he looks ragged but he's loaded." Being used to too many weird people, Harry just politely greeted Marcus. "Good evening sir."

"You too, boy." He smiled, the boy seemed to be a good kid.

"Now that you know each other-" Anne interrupted but her father just gave her the damn phone. "that was easy." She tossed it to Harry _a little too__** hard **_ and only the experience of being a seeker for six years made him capable of catching it. "Nice catch" she winked at the baffled boy.

"Now off you go!" she said as she handed him a paper bag and an envelop with some cash. "we were one model short so it was nice of you filling in for her. Don't forget to call!"

* * *

Speechless. That was the only word that could describe Harry Potter right now. After leaving the company(which he earlier discovered the name to be BGC), he went back to their meeting place. Waiting for an hour for Vernon, he finally gave up and took a cab. When he arrived, he found the lights off, the door locked and the Dursleys gone. After a quick Alohomora and an inspection of practically everything, he noticed that a few plates were missing, the picnic basket gone and the fridge totally empty. He ran up stairs to find their rooms empty save for a few clothes but some summer attires were gone(he, afterall, does the cleaning of the house and the laundry so he knows.).

The Dursleys after dumping him in the city, took a vacation. Considering the evidences it would be for about three days. Harry mused placing his chin between his thumb and pointing finger, imitating a detective. He was pretty proud of his observation and deduction skills at the moment, then it was followed by panic then anticipation. No Dursleys! Wohoo! Then he was hit by a harsh realization.

'Oh, crap… no Aunt Petunia; no blood wards… But then I can get a few things done this way.' He thought as he remembered the letter he got this morning. Tomorrow maybe, 'if I'm lucky enough not to be ambushed by Death Eaters while I'm sleeping, that is. But damn I feel so weak at the moment... '. And so he took his chance. Praying to whoever it is that is listening that nothing bad happens... he slept with a cloud of uneasiness that night.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early and bought something to eat for himself, using the money he earned. He went out and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Before he entered he took out a black cloak to not catch attention, well, it wasn't rare to see someone wearing a cloak.

Sneaking in, he went straight to the chilly courtyard and tapped the brick wall. Not three steps into Diagon Ally and he wanted to bang his head already; he was a wizard! why did he went through all those trouble when he could just apparate? now that he recalls, he got lost in the city too,!

Never mind, Harry shook his head and observed the crowd. There was a sudden shift in the crowd, Harry observed. When there are a lot of people on a certain area and if something noticeable happened, some people will of course inch closer, affecting their surroundings and more people will get pulled, even unconsciously to the source. It was an observation he knew since he was a kid, so out of curiosity, he followed the flow of the crowd.

It was an auction. Harry looked at the items and found nothing of interest, so he turned away and hurried to his destination; Gringotts.

* * *

Harry reached Gringotts after a few minutes and introduced himself, after that he was led to a back room by a goblin.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter my name is Kopur and I will be of service for you today." The goblin introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you" Harry courtly replied. "We are here to discuss about your inheritance. First of course as the heir of both Potter and Black lines, you are entitled as the new head of both families and will receive the title of Lord Potter-Black" Harry expected as much so he just nodded his head.

"But before that, we are to verify your identity. Please drink this." He handed a golden-colored liquid inside a flask. Harry hesitated and looked warily at Kopur. He seemed to catch on and understand the boy's worries so he said, "On the name of the honor of the goblins, I swear to you that it is not harmful, it will only prevent you from any glamours, potion or any magic that allows you to alternate your appearance and overall identity for the next hour. "

This satisfied Harry so he downed the potion, nothing happened, he internally sighed- it was safe.

Kopur stared at him for a few seconds and nodded. "We shall now proceed to take a sample of your blood. Any blood that we would acquire will of course be properly disposed after use and it will be safe from those who wish to take a hold of it for harmful/personal reasons." he explained "Of course." Harry replied. Kopur took out a needle and a stone tablet then motioned for him to give his arm so he extended it to the goblin. Kopur took hold of his arm and pricked his skin. He dropped the blood on the onyx stone at the center of the tablet. Runes immediately appeared at the surface and disappeared just as instantly, then the surface bulged and took some shapes.

Two rings, a tiara and four keys, took form.

"This one is for the full Potter vault, the one you have is just for your needs in school and other necessities." Kopur said holding the first platinum and took the second "For the Black account," he looked Harry in the eye and said. "Now, about the other two keys, these are more than a thousand years old, it seemed that it was not inherited by other generations and just activated in your name." Kopur held the bronze key that had the design of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes. "The Pendragon account. It has not been used for a very long while. Unfortunately, we have no information of the cause so, we are unable to tell you. If you really want to know, I suspect that it is written in some scrolls inside the vault, if there are any."

The goblin seemed to have no idea on whats going on with the 'Pendragon account' either so Harry didn't ask a question about it. "and the last key" Kopur continued "…we also have no idea what it is for. We checked on it but it doesn't seem to be registered in any vault but in any case, it is part of your inheritance so we give it to you. We are sad to say that it also goes the same for the Tiara" he held up said item. It was a very simple accessory, made of platinum that just goes in a straight line around the head and a green stone in the center as its only design, the stone though, is the exact same color of Harry's eyes. "The rings as you may have already figured out are the signet rings for the Black and Potter lines. As you claim the rings, you also claim the titles and it is that that allows you access to the respective families' account."

"Thank you." it was either now or later. Harry didn't want anything flamboyant nor flashy, which would be the case if he got anyone involved in being the head of the Potter and Black houses. With little consideration, and a blink later, he took both and placed them on his left-hand fingers.

"Would you like to visit them now?" the goblin asked. Harry nodded, as he just pushed the issue of the tiara and the key to the back of his mind.

Half an hour later, he finished looking through the Black and Potter vaults. It was impressive of course, even though the Black account held many artifacts that reeks of Dark magic('figures' Harry thought) it was overall more than he can spend in a million lives. It contained, aside from the mountains of galleons, some scrolls, chests, artifacts, jewelry and land titles. They then proceeded to the Pendragon vault.

"key please." Harry handed the key and watched as it unlocked the vault.

Inside was dark, no mountains of galleons but in the shadows, he spotted something huge, with scales… he stepped in closer, the goblin stayed outside, and he neared the mystery something. He squinted his eyes to focus more, and when it adjusted to the darkness, he stifled a gasp _'it can't be! It's a..a dragon?' _he went closer and reached for the scales. It was beautiful, like some sort of gem that when light passes through it, it creates an array of colors. He palmed the smooth cold scales.

Something akin to an electric shock went through his body, he looked up and saw the dragon open its golden eyes and stared at him. Fear engulfed his body under the dragon's glare as it tore through his mind. His whole life practically flashed before his eyes, but before he could scream, the dragon turned into ashes and a gust of wind engulfed him, a ghostly figure with wings went through his body. He looked back, nothing. Harry whipped his head to the front again. In place of the dragon, is a glowing blue crystal-like sphere in the size of a tennis ball floating in the air.

He noticed that the darkness behind the the sphere seemed to extend. He took out his bottomless pouch and reached for the sphere as it slowly descended. It was too heavy for its size that he almost dropped it, it was about 7-10 kilograms at least.

Harry took out his wand and cast a lumos. As expected there was something behind the dragon. It was a staircase leading down. If that dragon didn't hurt him, he hoped that there's nothing dangerous down there, besides that creature only seemed to verify him. So he went down, deeper into the 'vault'. At the end of the staircase, was a dark room. At his first step inside said room two torches lighted from both his his sides followed by about a hundred more that surrounded the space. There weren't any galleons, only gold bars.

In the middle there was a cane that somewhat resembled that of Malfoy Sr. only with another reptile's head… probably a dragon but on closer inspection, kinda like a snake too… he twisted it a little. Scratch that 'somewhat resembled' it was exactly like Malfoy. Only with a slightly different head. Even the color is the same… and it's a wand holder too. Cane in pouch.

His eyes fell on the book, there was no title so he opened it "what could it be?" he said out loud and opened the book and read the contents. _It tells you what you want to know_ he read_ just speak your question out loud and everything about the topic of what you are asking will be in this book, it copies everything that was written in other references like books and compilations and the related text will show up in this book. The references will also be written… as well as the table of contents…the only limitation being, texts which have privacy charms are not shown, (like letters and messages that is only meant for one person) and books written in another language besides English and Latin… _he quickly skimmed the book. It seemed very useful(like a library in a book!) so it goes inside the pouch too. Besides the book, there was also some sort of rolled paper _to Pendragon's heir_ a note dedicated. Figuring it must be a letter for him, he dropped it in the pouch to be read later.

Looking around, there were a few jewelries that's probably charmed and all but nothing more seemed to spark his interests, some scrolls were in a pile at the left corner; he decided that they would be looked through the next time he visits. So he went back up and out. Since he was already in the Wizarding world, he should just finish his business here. Even with the magic book, he should still buy his required books, just in case. New robes too…

A quarter past 10:00am and he's finally done. He didn't want to rush anymore. Time was always a factor and now he has some to spare. So he decided he wanted to take a stroll back to muggle London, no rush. He traced back his steps, if he remembers correctly this was the store that had an auction a few hours ago. It was now completely empty and the previous name sign was taken down, replaced by 'Crystal Ball's Cafe'.

Inside he spotted a female with wild short black hair and a red blindfold covering her eyes, she turned to him and smiled, then waved 'what the...?'. curiosity getting the better of him, he came closer to the shop and opened the front see-through crystal door, ringing the bells attached to it. "Hello, I'm sorry but this cafe won't open until next week." the girl said.

"But since you're already here, take this." She handed him a pamphlet. It was a typical cafe pamphlet but something caught his attention. _...while Primula foresees your destiny..._"Are you Primula?" he blurted out. "Ei, that's right." was her reply.

"But," she continued, "i don't have to seek for yours. After all, you already acquired another eye."

"Seek what?"

"Why, your future of course," she said happily "Good day." Primula added while pushing Harry out of the soon-to-be-cafe.

* * *

Another chapter finished. and acknowledgments to:

koryssa-kory-

IkashaRashel

Kamorie

RazielCullen3

tamzingrace

and the first one to get it correct *drum rolls* momo!

**_Next Chapter: _****_Voldie and Harry _finally_ start communicating! Please review; i write faster that way. please tell me what you think!  
_**


	6. Where we Begin

hi, so this chapter is a little late, i had a hard time planning it. so here it is!

warnings and disclaimer the same as the last chapters.

enjoy, and ever-lasting gratitude to all that who reviewed.

* * *

Lord Voldemort panted, drawing in choked breaths and ragged sighs. He clutched a nearby stool to steady himself and looked over his familiar, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"_**Tom, you should call for someone." **_Nagini hissed.

_**"It doesn't matter, I already know whats wrong. I'll be better after tonight." **_He hissed back.

There are a few ways for the souls to return and merge together. One is when both parts desire to be fixed, it is almost painless- obviously it is not the case. Another is rejection, with sheer will- either that of the body(physical and mental), soul, or magic- the physical and mental part of the host rejects and refuses the soul, taking advantage when the soul had not fully settled in- it can only be done during the first week of the transfer- not it either. The same goes for the soul. After a while, the hurcrux makes way for the piece of soul, causing physical alternations in the host to accommodate the extension, the process done would be complete after three full years- there are no new hurcruxes therefore it is not the problem.

There are many more that includes rejection but its impossible for simple items to eject a hurcrux, simply because they have no will. Physical rejection, soul rejection, magical rejection… Since physical and soul rejection are impossible, that only leaves the magical rejection.

The only breathing hurcruxes are his pet Nagini and Harry Potter, Nagini is still a hurcrux, that leaves the Potter-brat. Now that is interesting, he thought. Magical rejection, happens unconsciously, it happens when there is a sudden growth in power and when the magic becomes stronger than the parasite living in the host. Harry Potter became powerful enough to reject him. Oh finally! He was feeling a little insulted about having a child as an equal.

Voldemort smirked, well well, maybe he should send his congratulations to the boy.

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Seek what?"_

_"Why, your future of course," she said happily "Good day." Primula added while pushing Harry out of the soon-to-be-cafe._

Future? And what eye? Harry pursed his lips, now that is just so common and Trelawney-ly(is that even a word?… is it now) that he wanted to brush it of so badly but he cannot because of the too ominous feeling he got from that woman.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin as an ambulance siren shrieked from his jean's pocket under his robe. He hurriedly shuffled around his clothes before he attracts too much attention and found the source; his cell phone, apparently he got a call from Anne.

He quickly ran into a hopefully empty dark ally, checking his surroundings, he answered the call. "Hello"

"Hey Harry, I know, this is urgent, but could you please come again tomorrow? We just lost a guy, this is the third disappearance this week…"

This is a problem. Harry is no longer lost somewhere so he doesn't really have to work and it wouldn't be too long before the Order comes searching for him. But the people have been so kind to him, it would be quite inappropriate to just decline like that.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Great! Thank you Harry. I'll see you then."

"See you, bye."

"Bye, bye." And the device beeped as the call ended.

Should he go to Hogwarts now, he'll probably be swamped with people again, saying this and that. Harry wasn't in the mood, after a whole summer of silence, he would prefer company that he isn't too familiar with, those who won't talk much about him, that he can escape reality while being wide awake. But still he should at least contact them. "Advoco, Hedwig" thank God for Hermione, Harry thought as almost instantly, a snow white owl swooped down to him, along with a scroll and quill. Writing a short letter that only stated his location for _tomorrow_(the modeling agency) and the all time favorite excuse 'something came up', he sent Hedwig to Hogwarts and went to the direction of the Leaky Cauldron… no rush, yea right! During emergencies, Dumbledoor made sure to make him study on how to apparate under the ministry's radar.

He quickly envisioned the hotel in front of his agency, the part without people, it was near a green dumpster... he wasn't even finished envisioning the place when a crack sounded and he appeared at his destination. It was exactly as he could… remember.

It was so natural and he didn't even think about it. There was so much space in his head, he didn't realize he could clearly recall all that had recently happened, every bloody detail. He tried to think of a lot of things at once, testing and experimenting on his discovery.

He can't seem to catch up with it, his body or whatever can't. A wave of nausea hit Harry- hard, it was horrible; the rush of memories and emotions… he threw up in a dumpster, Harry figured that he must've looked weird- a man just passed by and he shielded his little boy 'Don't look at the suspicious guy, he's a drunk… you won't be like him, hm?' Harry heard. Perfect.

He took a moment and steadied himself, wobbled around for a little and entered the hotel. He'll just rest his eyes for a while.

Maybe he should send his death eaters to greet the boy… he blinked, thinking of emerald eyes. It wasn't possible. There is _still_ a connection… that's not- the path is there. There is a clear path, no blockage no nothing.

He sharply opened his eyes, momentarily lost. Voldemort admitted to himself that he wasn't comfortable at all, it wasn't in any books or found in any document that he had ever read, or came across to. And there were a lot. The bond should be severed by now, it shouldn't even… it shouldn't be that tempting to cross.

* * *

Voldemort POV

There is a lake. The air in this place is moist and chilling, not the comfy kind of cold, but the kind of chill that hurts your bones. Where land is supposed to be, the lake is surrounded by roots of trees, if you look up you can see thin branches covered with healthy leaves, acting as a shade that not even a ray of light could pass through, strangely enough he can see clearly. In this tunnel of trees, the road is a lake and he is riding a boat.

Voldemort looked straight ahead and spotted a dim blue glow behind an enormous tree at the end of the 'tunnel', but the view isn't right… ah, he's in his child form. Out of the nowhere, he heard a sigh from behind him, apparently, someone was paddling the boat for it to move.

"See the contract can't be made without us." Voldemort was forced to turn to look at the speaker and his eyes widened. Of all the things he expected, it wasn't this; Harry Potter, only it wasn't _him_. The boy had skin so pale it was almost bluish, his black hair was down to his waist and the eyes… where there was supposed to be white, it was black and the irises were yellow. Only the sense of familiarity, made him think it was Potter and through closer inspection, it was exactly his features.

But this Potter was like a mere shell, no feeling and so unlike the boy he knew. This person is cold, calculating, sly and cunning… it was like himself.

"We're almost there. Look," Voldemort's eyes flicked to the front again. At the center, under the large tree, was the Harry Potter he recognizes. The boy was standing at a thick root, slowly stepping down, into the water. Behind him, was a dragon, the color he can't tell what exactly. The boy seemed to be dazed. Suddenly, Harry and the dragon raised their heads to meet Voldemort and the dark Harry beside him.

There was no warning at all, the water suddenly surrounded them all, he didn't know if they drowned or the water rose. He didn't struggle, even though he knew that natural reflexes would at least make him to. Voldemort looked at the strange boy beside him, he was looking at his colored replica with such sadness and longing in his eyes but he quickly smoothed his features again.

Voldemort wanted to ask questions, he wanted to move, to speak… but he can't. He was just a watcher. "Yes, you, me and the creature over there can just watch. We can only watch unless we are actually accepted because this place is _his."_

So Voldemort watched. Harry Potter no longer had that dazed look, he was wide-eyed looking at his three watchers, turning his head to stare at all of them, until those green eyes settled on his. Harry squinted at him and it looked like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth, "Ahh…" Harry's voice was everywhere, like when you bang two stones underwater, sound travels faster in the water than in the air. He can't form words, those pale hands went to his own throat and… can't he breath? The three watchers seemed to be fine but Harry was drowning.

"In the end, he welcomed only you." Dark Harry said. "Go."

He was right, Voldemort could move, he wanted to leave, but Harry was falling… he braced himself and reached out for the boy, he was getting closer and closer and when the boy was in his arms, he looked back. The dragon and the dark replica was staring at them, floating… "Not today, then… he's not ready yet." And the creature grumbled/growled lowly in response to his companion.

Then they were gone, the water is gone and Voldemort had himself on top of Harry. He scrambled back and the boy was coughing, though they were no longer wet. "What-who…?" he stuttered

"I know as much as you do. But you can call me Tom." Voldemort dryly replied, controlling the grimace that came from mentioning his muggle name.

"Tom…" Harry said then smiled "hi, I'm Harry."

* * *

more next chapter; Review and review, please!


	7. Hesitate, Fascinate

The Potter boy is at loose in London. He, the Dark Lord, should have sent for his search immediately. He should have felt exited and thrilled to know that Potter is in a muggle hotel somewhere. What was stopping him?

Earlier…

_The green-eyed boy propped his elbows and got up, looking at the sky, he says-"Where are we?" more to himself than to his companion._

_Tom contemplated on his answer then he replied a bit coldly. "Where do you think? You should know."_

_Harry stared at him confusedly "Well, it is a bit familiar…"_

_A little impatient the smaller boy snapped, "Well, what was the last thing you remembered before you got here?"_

"_The dragon-"_

"_Before that!"_

_Harry looked a bit turned off but answered nonetheless, "I was entering a hotel then I fell asleep."_

_Hotel? Tom thought for a moment, but to not appear suspicious, "Therefore…" he prompted the other one. _

_Harry gasped, "Does this mean I'm in a dream."_

"_So it seems."_

"_But I've never met you before, why are you here and what was that dragon and the other person who looked like me but wasn't…me?" Harry blabbered._

_Imbecilic, ignorant, stupid…the Dark Lord is a very easily irritated person. Glaring, he said, "I know as much as you do."_

_Returning to his previous train of thought and pretending that he doesn't know a thing about Harry Potter, "Why are you in a hotel; you're young." There, Voldemort just hoped that he can still make a decent conversation after years of not having one himself._

"_Just for the record, I'm of age," Yeah, yeah, the whole wizarding world knows that! "I was just left at home alone so I thought I would stay here, near my job." But the Potter boy suddenly smiled, "you look like six or seven but that's not your real age is it?"_

_That stopped Voldemort's thoughts. Impossible, no one should recognize him… "What makes you think that?" he demanded._

"_You seem to know a lot of things and there's your way of speaking, it doesn't belong to a child but… its your eyes; they seem old." Ah. He worried for nothing. But it seems that Harry isn't so thick afterall. He gazed at the young man again... When was it, the last time he was offered such a smile…? Shaking the thoughts away, Tom properly answered._

"_Yes, this isn't my age," he doesn't like talking about himself so he stirred the conversation again. "You're of age but shouldn't you still be in school?"_

"_It won't start, not in more than two weeks, it's a summer job."_

"_What do you do?"_

"_Modeling." What the- of all jobs?_

_"Yep, I work for a company- i believe I posed for a monthly magazine."_

_Out of curiosity, he asked what magazine but-_

_"I won't tell you..." he blushed prettily, "I-its embarrassing... hahah"_

_

* * *

_

Thinking back on that nonsensical conversation doesn't seem to help much, so he called for a random Death Eater.

"My Lord." said a bowing man before him. _Harry Potter is in a Muggle Hotel at the moment, search for him and bring the boy to me. Understand? _Those words were just at the tip of Voldemort's tongue... "I want to know all that is publicly happening in London, collect all the newspapers in the Wizarding London and also in the Muggle parts- even magazines..."

His servant must think that his Lord would want to know what the public thinks about their raids but Muggle London? Voldemort has no obligation to explain himself but he did respond to his servant's questioning gaze "Perspective." Right. That's a likely excuse.

"You may leave" he ordered.

Why did he say that? What was stopping him?

_"I won't tell you..." Harry turned crimson, "I-its embarrassing..." he laughed nervously._

_Seeing Harry blush somehow made Tom want to tease him, "You're red, did they take a picture of you nude or something?"_

_The other male's blush darkened, "It wasn't like that! I just don't like attention and this job somehow doesn't suite me." Not liking attention, really? Severus says otherwise. And although Potter isn't bad looking, he isn't gorgeous either(but then, this isn't his true appearance either)._

_"Yeah, I hate your glasses but you must trip without those." Tom smirked taking note of the thick lenses._

_"No I don't, I have pretty good reflexes." It was easy riling him up, but he hasn't mentioned anything about Wizardry, he's cautious. Just what else doesn't he know about the boy? "In fact," He heard Harry continue "I can do a lot of chores instinctively."_

_"Chores?" That piqued his interest._

_"My relatives make me do all the work in the house- cleaning, washing, cooking..." he listed them off as if it is something to be proud of; Tom scoffed._

_"Boy, that isn't a good thing, i believe it is what people would call abuse." he said flatly, with a little venom added to it. Even if it was Harry Bloody Potter, a wizard shouldn't be treated like a house elf by **mere muggles**._

_Harry looked a him just a little surprised, surely the boy knows what abuse is...? "I guess people would call it abuse." Harry chuckled. So what on earth is wrong with you? Voldemort seethed and sent the silent question to the other one. "But I learn a lot from that place, and when I think back, i know more than most- what life is like, it isn't easy. But I learn and I have friends whom I share a lot of things. How to put it? Because I know of hardships, I can appreciate happiness more."_

_This boy... "Besides," Harry cut off his thoughts, "there are more people less fortunate than me... including you."_

_"What?" The question escaped Voldemort's lips before he could think properly._

_"I can tell. I can tell a lot of things." Harry grinned stupidly. "But it will pass. I may be stupid to think so but I believe all my... misfortunes will pass," Now the Dark Lord knows that he isn't only talking about his relatives. "But I'll rely on that stupidity- knowing that I'm just not smart enough to know everything; I pray, I hope," Those green eyes took a far-off look "I believe."_

_He doesn't know why but in his chest, something constricted- it was painful just listening to this boy- it reminded him far too much of his past, and he had been so deep on his darkness that hope became something fearful. It was something that the boy clings on so tightly and Tom knows just how much pain that would bring. A part of him that he shut off a long time ago was brought to life- emotions that he never shared were opened to this boy..."Why?" Tom whispered. In this whole encounter, it was the first time that he sounded so young._

_" Silent is the ruined land " Harry started to recite a poem._

_man is brutal._

_and the rain does not wash away the pain_

_or rid of the distant memory..._

_"It makes it glisten" The green-eyed boy finished looking at him._

_He gets it now. The-Boy-Who-Lived can see things not as they are but he can see the beauty of it all. It would make a pretty good story but that isn't enough. The boy doesn't make sense. It was confusing how he had a child as an archenemy, much more confusing as to **why**. But he gets it now, only this boy could live the life like he did not going astray, not tainted- even with money, with fame, with power._

_"Beauty in ruins..." He repeated his thoughts in words, "you must be some sort of a masochist."_

_Harry looked taken aback by that. Then he laughed really loud "No, I-haha, just optimistic. And stupid."_

It was as if all the darkness had been wiped away, leaving something so clear- _was it __really possible..._

_Just as he was about to ask Harry about it, the boy disappeared. "What-" he startled._

_"What happened is he woke up." A chilling voice suddenly spoke to him. It was the other Harry Potter._

_"What are you?" Voldemort asked._

_"You get it don't you? A person, whether he likes it or not, has two sides; the light and the dark. From birth we rely on both" he purred "and as we grow it is impossible to distinguish one from the other; or rather they become one and the same. But not for me- not for us. He never wanted me out. He never wished nor wavered and we grew apart."_

_Dark Harry stopped directly in front of Voldemort "In time, sometimes one overpowers the other, or" he murmured "the other willingly slinks away for he cannot bear it..." _

What does it mean? Hesitation to kill an enemy can be fatal... but an existence of something like Harry Potter_... _is something he wants to see through.

Lord Voldemort walked slowly in his room and stood directly in front of the full length mirror. He doesn't know why he had the damned thing. But as he stared at his serpentine reflection, he had the urge to break it.

Placing his palm on the smooth surface, his blood red eyes stared at its own reflection... until it melted away and once again, he stares at the six year old version of himself. "His inner world was so peaceful," the child in his reflection says. "And I must destroy it." Voldemort replied.

"No don't!" the child pleaded. He continued in a lighter tone,"There is this clarity and peace- you've locked me up for so long now... please don't, not now. Harry will be our secret."

"I didn't lock you up; you hid away! You needed me!"

"Please not like this... I want to go back to that place in Harry's heart..." The child wasn't hearing him, only having a one -track mind. The Dark Lord stared at his own weakness. Then he broke the mirror, shards digging into his skin but before completely disappearing, he heard the child whisper..._it'll be a secret...

* * *

_

It's a feeling. Like when you meet someone and you just know that you could trust them or you become instantly wary of them. Harry knew that the child he met in his dreams wasn't innocent nor trustworthy but it was just so easy to talk to him. Like they've been doing it all their lives- a sense of familiarity.

Unconsciously, he smiled. He just poured his thoughts to a stranger when he didn't even tell his best mates his feelings. Thinking back, how is it possible to talk to someone who isn't made by his imagination? Or was he just a piece of Harry's illusion? But he was so real and in his dream world, he could feel his own magic all around but that child wasn't part of his magic- he was from the outside. Who was he? Harry wants to know- as if all the secrets of the world could be revealed if he discovers this person's identity.

But no, he won't ask anyone but Tom himself. He doesn't know why but he doesn't want to share this Tom to anyone. His world is always breaking as it is, always topsy turvy and somehow he feels that he could always go back and slink in his dreams to see Tom. Like Tom is a constant in his life for so long now, even though they just met... Harry's heart thumped at that. He will see Tom again, right?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow upload but i already wrote this a few weeks ago but it got erased by my sister(the disadvantages of sharing a computer) and just the thought of writing it again made me tired! the same goes for jaded. i'll try to type as fast as i can but school would start at the 15 of June so... See ya all

Please review! and thank you so much to all the reviewers of the previous chapter. Next chapter would be another one of Tom's past(just to explain the mirror thingy- yes he is a little insane but aren't we all? so more will be revealed about Dark Harry!)

tell me what you think!


End file.
